Normality
by celtics534
Summary: Molly Weasley knew that their old life was gone, but she couldn't help but smile as she saw the new normal form around her. Focusing on Harry and Ginny, with some mention of Ron and Hermione.


**Set after the second Battle of Hogwarts, in the summer months.**

* * *

Molly Weasley couldn't help but watch the four young adults lay out on the lawn. Two having her vivid red hair, the other two a mixture or black and brown. They sat in a semi circle, paired off. Her daughter's red with the black, and her son's red with the brown. They all sat mindlessly chatting, not focusing on anything other than their small group.

It use to be just the three of them, brown, black and red. Now after the war, it became the four of them. Molly knew why of course. No one had to tell her, she knew why the trio had added another into their enclosed group. He couldn't take his eyes off of her, Molly mused, a smile forming on her lips. His green eyes followed her daughters every move.

Molly had noticed it before they had disappeared the night of the wedding, the way Harry watched her daughter. It was clear he cared for her. More than just the average _brother best friend_. And Ginny, well, she couldn't hide her feeling anymore then he could. Everytime he entered the room last summer, Ginny couldn't stop herself from looking..

Molly didn't even have to ask, she knew they had been together. It was like the sun, it was undeniable. The only thing she didn't know was why they looked pained, when they clearly had feelings of love towards one another. She had found out on Harry's birthday, when Ron pulled his friend into the garden to yell at him. They had broken up, but it was obvious they hadn't wanted too. Even Ron could tell, it was clear on his face as he yelled at Harry, his face showing a small amount of guilt.

Laughter came pouring in the window from the grounds, pulling Molly out of the past. Ginny had said something that made Harry and Hermione laugh, and Ron scowl. Harry's arm rested casually around Ginny's waist, her hand lay on his knee. They had been apart for a year and yet here they were comfortable with one another, like they had been together all that time. Molly loved to see her daughter look so content. And Harry. He was her son by everything but birth, and she loved how at peace he looked. His eyes focused on her, and only her.

After the battle Molly was worried for the boy. He had to go through so much, more than any one person should be forced to face. The first night after Harry had taken down Voldemort, the entire Weasley family, Hermione, and Harry stayed up in Gryffindor Common Room. Harry looked so pale, until Ginny took his hand. It was as if she breathed life into him. His face, which had looked so distraught changed as he looked at Molly's only daughter. Before the contact he looked ready to break, but the small touch from Ginny seemed to put him back together slightly.

It was clear they needed one another, so Molly let the two of them stay together that night. Everyone needed to be with their person. She needed to be with Arthur, Bill needed Fleur, and Harry needed Ginny. Molly was certain Ginny needed Harry as well, after everything that had happened that night they just needed to know they were alive.

Molly focused her attention back to the meal she was cooking. These last few months had been the worse any of them had ever faced. After the loss of Fred, everyone had troubles coming to terms. Laughter rang again from the two couples.

Harry had started to tickle Ginny, causing her to writhe and giggle. Hermione and Ron watching the couple with small smiles on their faces. While Harry and Ginny were so natural, Ron and Hermione struggled with contact. Sure, they snogged, a mother knows the signs, but it seemed like they didn't know how to just sit in one another's arms. Harry and Ginny were the opposite, they couldn't refrain from holding on to each other.

When Harry stopped his attack on Ginny, she sat up and slapped his arm, making him fain hurt. Molly couldn't contain her laughter. They reminded her so much of her and Arthur. So in love at such a young age, though she doubted they knew it.

Ron and Hermione said something to the other couple, standing up and leaving. They walked towards the creek, just beyond the hills. They stood slightly apart, their hands grazing one another. Molly couldn't help but feel a fondness for the two of them. All those years of knowing her son was falling in love with his best friend, and now finally seeing the result. Molly couldn't help but feel the warmth spread through her chest.

While their friends walked away, Harry and Ginny repositioned themselves. Ginny sitting between Harry's legs, as he braced himself with his hands on the grass. Molly watched them talk, naturally as could be, clearly thrilled with being with each other. As she watched, Harry brought his face forward, and kissed Ginny's cheek. The smile that formed on her daughters face could have lit up the darkest room. Ginny in turn, put her hand on Harry's cheek, letting him lean into her contact.

There was no doubting it, Ginny had chosen her future. Ginny had chosen Harry and he had picked her. Just the look in Harry's eyes showed it all. A casual observer could tell he had fallen for her. And Ginny's eyes showed the same thing.

Ginny was saying something to Harry, a mischievous smirk on her face. His grin grew as he got to his feet, pulling her up with him. They started walking hand and hand, towards the broom shed.

Molly looked back at her current task, she didn't want them to know she had been watching them. She wanted them to feel like they could be themselves, Harry being such a private person.

"Hey Mum," Ginny's voice called to her, making it so she could look back at the young couple. They both had a broom in hand, a beat up quaffle held under Harry's free arm. "We're going to go over to the orchard and practice for a bit. We will be back for lunch though."

"Ok dear," Molly said giving her daughter a smile, "I should have it ready in about an hour."

"Perfect. Thanks." Ginny said giving her mother a small wave as she lead the way over toward the makeshift pitch. Harry following right behind her calling out his thanks.

Molly watched the two retreating backs. Ginny slowing her pace so she was side by side with Harry.

"Those two are so in love, I doubt even a potion would change things," A voice said to Molly's right. Looking over she saw George. He was watching out the window, scratching at the spot where his ear use to be. He had dark circles under his eyes, but he was smiling as he watched his sister walk away with his brothers best friend.

"Do you think they would let me test the theory on them?" George asked innocently. "We can make Harry try to fall in love with Ron. That would be a interesting day, wouldn't Mum?"

Molly couldn't contain the small laugh that rose out of her chest. "I think your right George." Molly told her son. "I don't think it would work on the two of them."

George gave his mother a small smile, one of the first she had seen in a long time. "Good," He said turning to look back out the window. "They are good together, I mean who better to control Ginny when she goes into one of her rages."

Molly smiled at her son and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Would you like to help me with lunch, dear?"

George looked up at her. "No." He said with slight uncertainty. "I think I'm going to go find Ron."

Molly shook her head, "Ron is with Hermione right now."

George sent her one of his famous smirks. "I know." Gently removing his mother's hand from his shoulder, he walked to the back door. "Fr - Fred would never let me live it down if I didn't go interrupt their snog time."

Molly felt like a ice cube had dropped down her chest. That was first time he had said his name. The first time George had mentioned Fred. Molly smiled at her son "Ok George, make sure they know that lunch will be ready in an hour."

George nodded his head and waved at his mother, acknowledging the fact that she had given him an excuse. "I sure will Mum," George left with a wink, closing the back door behind him.

Molly placed a hand on her heart. Normality was going to take a while, but at least they were starting. She started to whistle a tune as she turned her wand to the unused cooking ingredients. She wanted to make sure she made something Ron would like.


End file.
